TL,Ness,and Lucas' Video Madness
by MsAnn
Summary: The title says it all,rules on how this works are inside i hope you like 'cause i'm just trying to be fun,PMs are aloud as well.
1. Chapter 1

Me:Alright this is the story i was talking about and this story needs reviews to go on will you guys tell them why?

Toon link:Yeah sure,okay so how this thing works is that you will review this this story with a Question.

Ness: Yeah,and when you ask it we will answer it as best as we can.

Lucas:And please note that it might get out of hand while we're answering but we'll try to keep it to a minim right guys?

Tl,Ness: Yup!

Lucas:If we can't then one of us will end the video f.t.r if it sort we're sorry.

Me:Alright so yeah that's how this works we will give you an example right...now.

* * *

TL:Hello every one its me toon link here with my two best friends say hi guys.

Lucas:Hi

Ness:Hello

TL:Alright here are some questions the author wrote it says,Toon link would you went to be like your older self one day?

Ness:Ha

TL:Shut up Ness.

Ness:I going to get some water to cool me down.(still laughing and going to the kitchen)

TL:The answer to that question is no because he's question says,Lucas i know your your own person but immanent your a clone?

Background: Ness is coming out the kitchen and spits out his water and going back in the kitchen.

TL:(Leaning in his chair covering his face with his hands while laughing)

Lucas:Does it really say that.(looking at the computer)

TL:That's what it says.(Still with his hands on his face)

Lucas:Aright i'll immanent i'm a clone alright happy?

TL:I am now.

Lucas:(Glares at him)Don't..don't do that again.

TL:Why it's funny people went to see funny..it's part of next question it says,Ness are as cool as you think you are?

Ness: Hmm let me think YES,yes i do.

Tl:Alright i believe we are done right now uh...do any of you guys have anything to say.

Ness:I do and that is that there will be other characters in this.

TL:Oh that right there are going to be other characters in on this as well.

Ness:They will be here even if we have to drag them in here.

TL:Lucas you got anything to say to our viewers?

Lucas:No,because i'm still mad at you.(Getting off his chair and walking out the door)

TL:Oh come man!(Also getting up and fallowing him)

Background:The door shuts with a bang.

Ness:Well that's the end...

Background:Come on i didn't mean it!

Ness:(Shuts off the camera)

* * *

And that's how it Please


	2. Chapter 2

TL:Hey every one well today were just hanging out with the author of this story um...sould i call you your real name or..?

Me:Just call me ann its fine.

Ness:Okay ann as some of us know we are looking for reviews.

Lucas:If you guys dont know what we're talking about you should go to the frist chapter and then come back.

Me:But some of you are smart enough to start from the that im trying to be mean but...

TL:Its okay ann we all know your just being fun.

Me:Thanks

TL:Anyways,we need reviews because as you can see its petty boring here.

Ness: Yeah little bit.

Me:If that's the case i will bring the other characters here.

TL,Ness,Lucas:YaY!

There is a portal and every one is there.

Me:Hm...i didnt know melee was here but oh well.

TL:Who cares their here right?!(with his hands up)

Link:You best be glad you can yell here.

Me:Why,what happen?

Link:Nothing,its just that Master hand said that he could yell only in brawls.

Me:Oh well if it makes you happy this is a rule free zone.

Everyone:(Cheers)

Me:Now if you guys go over board i might have to rate this to T and i dont want to do that.

Everyone:Okay

Ness:Why can't you just do one T rated story please?

Me:No,that's for teens i hate some of the teen stories.

Everyone:*Gasp*

Lucas:How can you say that?

Me:Ha i got you guys good the truth is i love T rated stories...okay maybe not love them but like them.

Everyone:*sigh*

Me:Alright lets just move on.

Kam:Hey did you forget us.(Tapping on my shoulder)

Me:(Turns around and hugged them)You guys came...you went to explain.

Kam:We just came to watch.

Me:Really,wow me too.

Soild Snake:Can we PLEASE just end this?!

Me:(Sticks out tough)Fine...This is chapter 2 and hopefully i can chapter 3 but for now just review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Alright this is the story i was talking about and this story needs reviews to go on will you guys tell them why?

Toon link:Yeah sure,okay so how this thing works is that you will review this this story with a Question(s).

Ness: Yeah,and when you ask it we will answer it as best as we can.

Lucas:And please note that it might get out of hand while we're answering but we'll try to keep it to a minim right guys?

Tl,Ness: Yup!

Lucas:If we can't then one of us will end the video f.t.r if it sort we're sorry.

Me:Alright so yeah that's how this works we will give you an example right...now.

* * *

TL:Hello every one its me toon link here with my two best friends say hi guys.

Lucas:Hi

Ness:Hello

TL:Alright here are some questions the author wrote it says,Toon link would you went to be like your older self one day?

Ness: Ha ha ha.

TL:Shut up Ness.

Ness:I going to get some water to cool me down.(still laughing and going to the kitchen)

TL:The answer to that question is no because he's stupid next question says,Lucas i know your your own person but immanent your a clone?

Background: Ness is coming out the kitchen and spits out his water and goes back in the kitchen.

TL:(Leaning in his chair covering his face with his hands while laughing)

Lucas:Does it really say that.(looking at the computer)

TL:That's what it says.(Still with his hands on his face)

Lucas:Aright i'll immanent i'm a clone alright happy?

TL:I am now.

Lucas:(Glares at him)Don't..don't do that again.

TL:Why it's funny people went to see funny..it's part of part of life,next question it says,Ness are as cool as you think you are?

Ness: Hmm let me think YES,yes i do.

Tl:Alright i believe we are done right now uh...do any of you guys have anything to say.

Ness:I do and that is that there will be other characters in this.

TL:Oh that right theres are going to be other characters in on this as well.

Ness:They will be here even if we have to drag them in here.

TL:Lucas you got anything to say to our viewers?

Lucas:No,because i'm still mad at you.(Getting off his chair and walking out the door)

TL:Oh come man!(Also getting up and following him)

Background:The door shuts with a bang.

Ness:Well that's the end...

Background:Come on i didn't mean it!

Ness:(Shuts off the camera)

* * *

And that's how it works. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Kam: And were back with more reviews.(looks at me and the trio playing dodge ball)

Me:(Throws a ball at Ness and gets him out)Yes!

Kam: Time to end that game.

Me:No

Kam: Don't make me.

Me:Okay okay...(looks at the three)

TL:I know,i know.(Walks to the computer)It says toon link if you could think of a name for yourself what would it be?(Paused)...Well i cant think of any right now but i will get back to question is for Ness.

Ness: Who do i miss from home...Well my family,my friends,and my girlfriend.(whispering the last part)

TL:What was that last part?

Ness: Its nothing.

TL:Well if its nothing why you say it?

Ness: I don't know?

TL:How do you not know?

Me:If you guys are going to fight i suggest you take it outside.

TL:Alright lets just move on for get what he said.

Ness: Hey!

TL:Lucas can you please answer this and end it?

Lucas:Okay...(looks at the computer and blushes)I guess its my blue eyes girl cant resist the eyes.

Me:I know it wasn't just me.

Kam: You think hes cute?

Me:Yeah i mean look at those eyes their so cute.

Kam:(Rolls her eyes again)

Me:Alright i think its time to end this...good bye and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Hey guys were back with our last minute questions...now this is something I've always wanted to asked Popo have you ever fell in love?

Popo: No.

Everyone:*Gasp*

Me:Why so surprised?

Mario:Well in the game world he doesn't talk much.

Me:What happen to-

Kam: Hey Ann you want wings so you can fly?

Me:Oh yeah!(run sonic speed)

Sonic:How the heck?

TL:She likes having wings.(A/n:Its true i had a pair when i was young.)

Kam: Alright my turn Marth why do you have a tiara?

Marth: I know right people get the wrong idea.

Kam:(whisper) Oh its not just people.

Marth: What did you say?(Getting mad)

Ike:Shes not wreath it.(Grabbing his arm)

Marth: *sigh*

Kam: I love the way things work here.

Me:Yeah because we're more powerful then them.

Britney:Okay its my turn Toon link when you said that Link was stupid did you mean it?

Link:You said what?!

TL:Well for some people he is for others hes not.

Britney:So...

TL:No,its just that hes better then me.(starts crying)

Britney:Aw poor Toonie.

Kam:(Rolls her eyes)

Me:Well at least hes okay with us calling him toonie.

Background:No i'm not!

Me:Well that's the end you can review or PM me any questions you have for the smashers.

Lucas:Oh oh,can i turn the camera off?

Me:Sure

Ness:(Rolls his eyes)

Lucas:(turns off camera)


	6. Chapter 6

TL:Hey everyone I finally got out of the closet thank goodness for the pep talk i had with Ms Ann over here.

Me:Yep,you wouldn't expect me to do that but i did.

TL:In this chapter Ann here is barely on her feet.

Me:Yep,and I'm not sure if this is a chapter or not but Kam,Britney got anything?

Kam,Britney:...

Me:Yes this gives me time to play on my DS.(Takes out DS and plays it.)(A/n:I'm not kidding I'm actually playing it.)

Ness: Hey you have that card that can have more then game on there!

Me:Yep,my brother got it for me.

TL:Hey those are my games!

Me:Oh yeah it is i got stuck on them and i need help.

Ness: Why don't you ask for help?

Me:Because i went to play this.

TL:Sega Superstars tennis.

Me:Yep

Ness: Oh really?

Me:Yep

TL:I don't even know you anymore.

Me:Man you need to chill this isn't a bad game.

TL,Ness,Lucas:(Starts watching me play)

15 Minutes Later...

Nights:I won lets play again.

Me:I won finally.

Lucas:Why do you always play as Nights?

Me:Because i think shes cool.

TL:What ever you do don't bring her here.

Me:Why?

Ness: Because shes evil.

Me:No shes not.

Lucas:Uh yeah she is.

Me:Uh no shes not.

Lucas:Uh yeah she is.

TL:You better take his word for it.

Me:Oh really well then I'll just bring her out then.(Bring her out)

Nights:(looks at her surroundings)

Me:(Flies over to her)Hello Nights hows it going.

Nights:Good uh...do i know you?

Me:No,but i know you...well kinda.

Nights:Oh well nice to meet you...

Me:Ann

Nights:Ann...is that your real name?

Me:No its actually...(Whispers in her ear)

Nights:Oh nice name.

TL:What did she say?!

Nights:Its nothing.(Starts giggling with me)

TL:I so hate it when people keep secrets from me.

Ness: I'm sure we all do.(rolling his eyes)

Me:Well i think its time to end this Nights care to do the honers?

Nights:Please review or PM either one is fine.

Me:You did good for your first time.

Nights:Eh it was nothing.

(Camera turns off by its self)


	7. Chapter 7

Ness:(Looking at a video in the camera)Lucas you are amazing.

Lucas:What?

TL:(Burst though the door)A.k.a Toon link here!

Ness: What kind of entrance was that?

TL:Forget that what you watching?

Ness: I asked you first.

TL: Idk

Ness: What?

TL:Do i have to spell it out for you?

Ness: No i know what it means it's just why?

TL:(Does a sound that sounds like 'i don't know')So what's you watching?

Ness: Non-ya.

TL:What?

Ness: It stands for non of your business.

TL:Can i see?

Ness: No

TL:Please?

Ness: No

TL:Pretty please.

Ness: No

TL:Give me that camera.(Reaching for it)

Ness: No!(Running away)

TL:(Tackling him to the floor)

Ness:(Drooped the camera)Ding it Toon link you made droop the camera.(grabbing it)Uh man it busted.

TL:Ooh Ness broke the camera.

Ness: It's your fault you tackled me.(Hitting it)Okay now works and i can Lucas again.

Lucas:I'm right here.

Ness: No i was talking about on here.

TL:You can tell he likes watching you on camera.

Ness: I do not!

TL,Lucas:(Looks at each other)

Ness:*sigh* You know what...here take the camera.

TL:Why?

Ness: Idk(Standing next a door that instantly burst open)

Me:And were back.

Lucas:What is with people bursting though the door today?

Ness: I have no idea.

TL:Were where you guys?

Me:Well i know were i was but i don't know about you?

Ness: Please don't tell me you were working on that other one were you?

Me:Actually i was.

TL:Hey i remember that story wasn't the pairing between Lucas and Britney.

Me:Yep that's the one.

Ness: I'm glad it wasn't me instead.

Me:Yeah but i think people still do that though.

Ness: It makes me mad too.

Lucas:Dude chill.

Ness: Lucas can you come over here please?

Lucas:Er...no.

Ness: Why?

Lucas:Because i know you too much and i wish didn't.

Ness: Fine be a brat by the way have you read the ending to Lucas yet.

Me:Yeah what do you think Lucas?

Lucas:Do i have to.

Me:Fine brat.

Lucas:...I'm not a brat.

Me:Man you guys use this chapter all up.

Ness: Sorry

Me:Will there's no reviews so i guess me and my girls can go to the beach.

TL:Ow can we go with?

Me:I guess.

Ness: Awesome!

Me:Link your in charge.

Link:Yes!

TL:Why is he in charge?

Me:I got in a happy mood when i was listening the legend of zelda remix.

TL:Oh i heard that song too.

Me: Isn't it awesome?

TL:Yeah it is.

Me:Well is everyone ready?

Ness: I am!

Everyone else:Us too.

Me:Okay everyone lets head out.(everyone gets though the door)

TL:I get shot gun.

Ness: No i do.

TL:Race ya for it.(Starts running with ness by his side)

Lucas:Hey wait for me!

Me:Please review.(Car alarm goes off)

TL:Ooh Ann Ness broke your car.

Ness: She doesn't have a car.(Holding his head)

TL:Oh yeah i forgot she was our age,Ooh Ness broke someone's car.

Ness: Shut up.

Me:Your right i don't have a car in real life but this is the game world so i do have a car.

TL:It is amazing that you can do that.

Me:Okay weird.

TL:Oh i wasn't doing what you thought I'm just saying.

Ness:(Passes out)

TL:Man he must have knock himself cold.

Me:Okay just review and we can all get pass this weird chapter.

(A/n:No i really mean it please review because i was in...i guess weird mood when doing this,if there is something you don't get just Pm me.)


	8. Chapter 8

At the beach...

TL:Man Ness is still out.

Me:He's not out he's just asleep.

Ness:(Asleep)

Me:Why is it that you guys are cute when your sleeping?

TL:Like you don't do it.

Me:There is only one picture of me sleeping that is cute and i was young back then.

TL:What was it of?

Me:My dad was doing my hair and i fell asleep in my dress.

TL:You were in a dress?

Me:We were going somewhere where i had to.

Lucas:Well if you where in a dress then it has to be cute.

TL:True that.

Me:(Hugs Lucas)Thanks

Lucas:(Smiles)

TL: Ew you like him?

Me: Toon link you know your my favorite character in super smash bros.

TL:Yeah yeah whatever.

Me:Do have to prove it to you.

TL:You already did remember when i was in-(Gets cut off by my hand on his mouth)

Me:Don't you dare say it.

Ness: Say what?

Lucas: Ness your back!

Me: Yay Ness is back!(Me and Lucas run and tackle him)

Ness: Okay i understand why Lucas tackled me but Ann why did you?

Me:Sorry Ness but i was trying to get out of an acward situation.

TL:You are so weird.

Me: Ness how much did hear of that conversation?

Ness: Just the part were you said 'don't say it'.

Me:Oh then your fine.

Lucas:Dude what happen you were out for awhile man?

Ness: I think i hit a pressure point in my head or something.

Lucas:Your still okay right?

Ness: Yeah but it doesn't help that you and Ann tackled me.

Lucas:Yeah but that's her fault.

Me:Hey!

Ness: Thanks for checking on me Lucas your a good friend.(Hugging him)

Lucas:Your welcome.(Returning the hug)

Me:Man why did the person who is me putting cuteness in here?

TL:Now you need to chill because the real author likes cuteness.

Me:Oh that's right because i like you and your cute.

TL:(Blushes)Man why do have to make us blush all the time.

Me:I said i would you guys like little kids.

TL:Oh yeah i forgot.

Kam: Well I'm on vacation to relax i don't know you guys.

Me:Oh yeah i forgot.

TL:What?!

Me:Sorry,but yeah even when I'm on vacation doesn't mean i will still work on this.

TL:So if you saw the first chapter of this you should join on the fun.

Ness: Yeah so why don't you show some back bone and send in some questions(reviews).

Lucas:(Giggling behind the camera)You just said show some back bone.

Everyone:(Starts laughing even Ness)

Ness: Is there a redo in here (laughing).

Me:Cut!(Camera turns off)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/n:Okay guys there are instructions in the first chapter on what to do so I'm going to ask you guys to please go to the first chapter read the instructions then come back alright I'm not kidding do it right NOW,on the bright side of things i will change the rules if you went me to or not...alright lets get started shall we.)

Me:(Lying on a long chair relaxing)Oh were back i thought it would take longer but oh well there's just a whole lot nothing going on here so yeah.

Kam: We're bored so...

Britney:Hey Toon link answer that question for us please.

TL:What question?

Britney:You know the one you said that you would -

TL:Oh yeah watch this.(spins around and has a batman suit on)darn it i hate this author.(A/n:Hey!)

Me:Yeah but the author well get rid of that suit like real soon.

TL:3,2,1*poof*see gone.(A/n:Now what do think of me now ha ha ha.)

Me:Lucas tell us what thought of my last story.

Lucas:Oh gosh are you serious?

Me:Yes now do it!(With eyes plain white with electricity)

Lucas:Okay,i liked it does that answer it.

Me:Uh yeah thanks.

Lucas:Did you want a better answer?

Me:No its fine.

Lucas:(Runs up to me to give a hug)Sorry.

Me:You're such a good kid Lucas i wish you were my sibling instead of mine which are so annoying.

Lucas:I wish i was too because mine died.

Me:Are you sad about that?

Lucas:Sometimes i am.

Me:Wow I'm surprise.

Lucas:Just don't make fun or I'll kill you.

Me:Noted.

Ness: I'm bored.

Kam: Me too wanna go for a swim?

Ness: Sure.

TL:You know they share a lot of things together.

Me:What that both of their names are hard to do in this thing.

TL:No it's that they rarely cure about anything.

Me:So...

Lucas: Toon link are saying we should hook them up.

TL:Exactly!

Me:Not happen.

TL:Why not?

Me:You try to hook up Kam you will not hear the end of it.

Britney:Yeah Kam is a hard bargain.

Me:She just lets the guys come to the her.

TL:Cant hurt to try.

With Kam & Ness...

Kam & Ness:(Just standing in water waiting for something to happen)

Ness:(In thought)Man shes boring...(looks down at his feet)until now.(splashes water at her)

Kam:(Scams like the girl she is)Hey!(splashes him back)

Ness:(Covers his eyes,then splashes her with a big wave and runs)

Kam: Hey get back here.(Chases him)

Ness: I beat I'm faster than you.

Kam: Just try me.

They started to race each other down the beach until Ness was meters to the end,then Kam speed up.

Ness: Face it Kam I'm better.

Kam: I never give up.

Ness:(Slowing down)What?

Kam:(Slowed down)Yeah you heard me i never give up.

Ness: So if there was a guy you liked you would do anything to get him.

Kam: Yep.

Ness: Hmm sounds cool.

Kam: You bet it does.

Ness: I think i want to hang out with you more.

Kam: I'd say the same about you...(It becomes silent)

Ness: So...

Kam: You kill me Ness.

Ness: How?

Kam: Just the thought of you.

Ness: What you don't like me.

Kam: No.

Ness: Then what is it.

Kam: Do you really want to know?

Ness: Yeah.(Then before he know it their lips were touching)...(they parted)Um.

Kam:...(They stared into each others eyes)

Me & the others:(Run up to them)

Kam: I knew it.(Turns around and runs away)

Ness: Wait Kam!(Tries to chase her but gets stop by me)

Me:Forget it Ness she's gone.

TL:Yeah she might be off in her own world.

Ness: No.

TL:Huh?

Ness: No.

TL:?

Ness: If she never gives up neither will i.(Runs after her)

Me:Wow he's really that confidant.

TL:Its how he is.

Me:Hate to see him suffer.

TL:Yeah but he'll find a way.

Me:Do you mind if i wrap this up?

TL:Sure.

Me:Well this is the end so please review and like it says at the top the rules will change so if you guys want this to be more fun just say so in a review.

Lucas:What about the other smashers?

Me:Oh yeah if you guys want the other smashers to come and join us on the beach just say the word and i will,but for now please review and i thank you.(Bows)


	10. Chapter 10

Ness:(Running to Kam and eventually finding her)Kam!

Kam: Huh?(Before she knew it he kiss her,with her eyes wide open she was surprise)

Ness:(They parted)Sorry Kam,I don't know you felt that way about me.

Kam: No problem Ness.

Ness:?

Kam: What you didn't know I was messing.

Ness: What?(Punching her in the arm)Man I thought you were for real.

Kam:(Giggling)That's what you get when you hang with me.

Ness: I guess it is cool to hang with you.

Kam: Keep telling yourself that.

Ness:(Slaps her on arm playfully)

Me:(Walks up to them with the others right behind)So you guys made up?

Ness: Uh Yeah we did.

Me:Did you get him?

Kam: Yep.(Ruffling his hair)

Me:So Ness what do you think of her?

Ness: I think you've got a trickster over here.(Spinning her then tipping her almost like the end of a dance)

Kam: Don't think anything into this Ness.

Ness: Oh I'm not,but they are.

Kam:(Shaking her head playfully,then kisses him)

Everyone:(Starts to cheer)

Ness & Kam:(Bows)

Me:I gotta say I didn't expect this at all.

TL: Ness what the heck man?

Ness:(Sticks out his tough)

Me:You know I was a little iffy about you two now I kinda like it.

Ness: That's what love does to ya makes you think no way,then after a awhile of thinking your like man they're cute together.

Me:Man your smart kid.

Ness:(Rolls his eyes playfully)

Lucas:(In his own world in thought)I wonder what the other smashers are doing right now?

With the other smashers there was a whole crowd of people it seemed like,every where you look there was a smasher...but back to the topic at hand Link who was in charge was on the computer with his fellow companions Ike and Marth.

Link:Oh my gosh that video was so stupid.

Ike:Okay enough of these videos lets see some dubstep.

Marth: Oh yeah put it there Ike.

Just then the Ice climbers came over with sunglasses for some reason.

Popo: Hey guys when are going to be done?

Link:I don't know.

Nana: Oh come on you've for who knows how long.

Ike:Yes,but we just got on this.

Nana: That particular thing on the screen yes.

Ike:Why did you have to ruin it for me.

Nana: Sorry couldn't resist.

Popo: Oh is that dupstep?

Link:Uh yeah how did you know?

Popo: I love dubstep.(With heart eyes)

Nana: I think my bro has gone crazy.

Popo: You know I can show you some if you like.

Link:No we're fine thanks.

Popo:...

Nana:...

Marth: Hey Link we should turn this place into a club.

Ike:Yeah you can be the DJ.

Nana: That or...?

Ike:Just do it.

Link:Won't Ann get mad?

Marth: No she's pretty good with that.

Ike:Just do it!

Link:Okay.(He pressed a button and the place turn into a club)

Ike:Yeah now that's what I'm talking about.

Marth: Holy -

Link:Hey every one its your DJ Link here,are you ready to party?!

Crowed:(Cheers)

Link:Then let's get started!

Nana: How the heck did they go from on the computer to the host of a club?

Popo: No idea.

Nana: I wonder what the others are up to?

Back to the beach...

Me:Well we should go ahead and tell these people how this works for now on.

Ness: Yeah,because after thinking about it the author of this thought this was getting pretty boring.

TL:So she wanted people to think this was fun for every one.

Lucas:So what the author did was she decided to have you guys dare us to do things.

Me:So yeah you can call it what ever you want just note that if there is something that I don't know how to do don't get mad because I'm still new at this okay.

TL:So uh yeah if you guys still want the other smashers to come on over to the beach just say so because it would be much easier.

Me:Right much easier because having two groups of people at two different places is hard but if you don't then we'll figure something out.

Lucas:Wait isn't there a camera there too?

TL:Oh yeah good thinking Lucas.(Ruffling his hair)

Me:Dare I even asked?

Ness: Nope,he has finally stolen my light.

Me:Okay anyway just what ever you guys do try to not go over board okay,just review...or else.

TL:Please take her word for it or she'll go crazy mad.

Ness: And we mean it...literally mean it.

(The place is a storm and its so strong the camera gets blown Lucas' arms)

Lucas:Ann stop your going to break the camera.

Me:(Stops then falls into Toon Link's arms)

TL:(Blushes)

Britney:Oh my gosh Ann are you okay?

Me:(Waking up)Hmm Mm wha,oh yeah I'm fine.

TL:Don't do that again.

Ness: What do you mean you were the one blushing.

TL: Shudd up.

Lucas:Despite what happen just happen please review.


End file.
